


Coquito

by Migliaccio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M, aftersex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio
Summary: 在打第一个字的时候，这确实只是一篇事后。
Relationships: Giovani Lo Celso/Erik Lamela
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Coquito

**Author's Note:**

> 一段事后，ABO，Alpha!Gio/Omega!Coco  
> 有极其微量的Alpha!Gazzaniga工具人，我有罪

拉梅拉闭着眼睛。洛塞尔索躺在他身边，脸颊贴着他的肩膀，侧着身体，一条腿搭在他的身上。他们俩都一丝不挂地躺在同一条毯子下边。拉梅拉深深吸了口气，觉得洛塞尔索的味道又粘在了他的枕头上。在他们俩暴动的荷尔蒙都平稳下来之后，拉梅拉察觉到一种若有若无的奶香味绕在他的鼻尖上，就像襁褓里的小婴儿身上的那种稚嫩的、甜甜的奶香味，有点可爱，也有点好笑。他意识到一个事实：自己已经渐渐习惯了这种味道偶尔出现在他的枕头上。

拉梅拉说：“不错。”他亲了一下洛塞尔索的头顶，“表现不错。”

“为什么做爱之后你还要给我打分？”洛塞尔索小声抗议，他把身体又往拉梅拉身上贴了贴，“真过分。而且可是你喊我来的。”

“你马上就来了，洗过了澡，而且没有在我屁股里成结。”拉梅拉冲他笑，“我觉得非常不错。”

洛塞尔索看着他，很不服气似地轻轻掐了一下拉梅拉的嘴角。随后他也笑了，又把脸靠在拉梅拉的胳膊上。洛塞尔索什么也不问，什么也不说。每次被拉梅拉喊过来帮这种忙之后，他都显得乖巧又贴心极了。拉梅拉甚至不晓得他为什么会表现得那么甜蜜，但他自己实在对此非常受用。

“埃里克，”乖巧的洛塞尔索突然开口，“还会有别人来吗？”

“什么？”

“你会喊来 **帮忙** 的人。”洛塞尔索说，“去年我们第一次睡的第二天早上，你说真糟糕，你本来都和谁谁谁约好了……但按道理是我们回伦敦之后，你没想到热潮期提前了两天。”

“我还说过这个？”

“当然！”洛塞尔索毫不犹豫地回答，“我还去问过胡安是不是真的。”

“你们两个小茄子就这样背地里议论我的热潮期和性生活？”拉梅拉假装咬牙切齿地去掐洛塞尔索的脸，“当然是真的。我的身体没有办法次次都靠吃药，大家都知道。”

“我还去问了保罗。”

拉梅拉的笑容顿了一下，“然后呢？”他不知道自己为什么有点心虚。这种感觉真奇怪，他想，不是什么大不了的事，他为什么下意识地不想让乔知道呢？

“他和你说的一样。我们大部分人都可以每次都靠吃药和性爱玩具度过热潮期，但你不行。你没有办法一直吃抑制剂，有时候一定得要一个Alpha或者Beta。”洛塞尔索说，“他还说：‘再加上Coco比较倒霉，热潮期从来不怎么准。’”

“他只说了这个？”

洛塞尔索点点头。拉梅拉想，我的老天爷，全世界还有比保罗更好的人吗？

“确实。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我一般只能在热潮期前一两天才能感觉到。有时候一点儿都感觉不到。挺麻烦的，不过我已经习惯了。我小时候因为这个原因被罚过几次哩，后来我才发现直接找人做爱是最有用的。”

“我还知道你有几次在客场的时候突然进入热潮，又忘记带自己的抑制剂，不敢告诉队医和Hugo，只能偷偷去问Sonny和哈利借他们的药。”洛塞尔索露出牙齿，“真的吗，埃里克？你可以吃他们的药？”

“临时吃没问题。是谁告诉你的？”拉梅拉侧过身，作势要掐他的脖子，洛塞尔索轻声笑着缩进毯子里，“胡安还是保罗？扬？还是Son自己和你说的？不，不可能是Son。是扬吧？”

“你跑题了，埃里克！”洛塞尔索的手在毯子下面掐拉梅拉的腰，“你还没回答我呢。”

拉梅拉把他从毯子里拉出来，带着笑意亲吻了一下他的额头：“你说呢？你觉得我在那之后的热潮期哪次没有喊你呢，乔？”

洛塞尔索抬起脸，把下巴放在拉梅拉的肩膀上，眼睛闪闪发亮地看着他。“为什么？”他冲拉梅拉笑着，腼腆、乖巧，但非常得意，带着一种他对拉梅拉的答案早就心里有数的骄傲。他的一只手贴着拉梅拉的胸口，另一只手放在他的腰上，轻柔地、心不在焉地摩挲着拉梅拉腰上的皮肤。

“因为我喜欢你的味道，小猴子。”拉梅拉拿两只手捧住他的脸，“你知道自己是什么味道吗？”

洛塞尔索笑着摇摇头。拉梅拉挤了挤他的脸颊。“海。”他把鼻尖凑近洛塞尔索的脖子，深深地吸了一口，然后啪地亲了一口洛塞尔索的锁骨，心满意足地叹了口气，“我第一次见你就闻到了这种气味。”

“你的讲法超烂，埃里克。”洛塞尔索反驳，“从来没有人说过我的荷尔蒙是海水的气味。”

“因为并不完全是海水的气味，”拉梅拉回答，“只是会让我想到海。而且是我们故乡的海。你的气味是透明的，凉的，像海水一样，但是被太阳晒得发热。你睡在我旁边的时候，我总觉得……”他注意到洛塞尔索咬着下嘴唇冲他笑，拍了拍他的脸，“得了，你知道是海就行啦！”

洛塞尔索没有马上答话，他笑着，脸颊贴着拉梅拉的手心。拉梅拉看着他浅色的眼睛。洛塞尔索的眼珠有时候是蓝色的，有时候又像是绿色的，但都那么清澈，就像他身上的气味那样清澈，就连最细微的变化都闪烁着明亮的波纹，仿佛阳光穿透沙滩边的海水。这海水的气息和他身体那种柔和的奶香味混在一起，融合成一种稚嫩的、干净的、天真又令人喜悦的美好感觉。

这双透亮的眼睛说：“你不问问我吗？”

“什么？”拉梅拉捏了捏他的耳垂。

“你的气味。”洛塞尔索说，“你不问问我觉得你的气味像什么吗？”

拉梅拉又笑了：“我难道不晓得自己是什么味道吗？”

“你不知道。”洛塞尔索舔了舔自己的门牙，语气温顺地执拗地反驳，“我觉得你不知道。”

“我知道我身上有麝香的味道。”拉梅拉算给他听，“一点皮革，一些辛辣刺激的味道，小胡安说是粉红胡椒。我热潮期的时候有一种比我认识的所有Omega都要重的甜腥味……”

“还有别的，埃里克。”洛塞尔索打断了他，“我觉得没有人知道。”他的小腿还缠着拉梅拉的腿。

拉梅拉问：“只有你知道吗？”他点了一下洛塞尔索的鼻尖，“是什么？”

洛塞尔索张了张嘴，又舔了舔嘴唇，他直直地看着拉梅拉深色的眼睛，第一个音节几乎已经从他的嘴唇里蹦了出来。最后他猛地闭上了嘴。“我不告诉你。”他看起来有点不好意思，往毯子里缩，“算了！”

拉梅拉大笑着一把把他毛茸茸的脑袋按进自己怀里，拍了拍他的后脑勺：“小猴子！”洛塞尔索在毯子下面抱着他，他轻柔的笑声从拉梅拉的胸口传上来，他仰着脸，去亲拉梅拉脖子上的腺体。他的嘴唇柔软又干燥，亲吻非常用力，拉梅拉觉得一阵微微发痒的酥麻感顺着脖子蹿过他的后背，他立刻缩回一只手，捂住自己的脖子。洛塞尔索正好从毯子里钻出来，他翻过身，趴在床上，看着拉梅拉，脸颊放在枕头上他自己的那个凹窝里。

在绝大多数Alpha和Omega之间的“帮助”里，不要碰对方脖子上的腺体都是一条默认的原则。道理很简单：你平时不会碰，你在做爱的时候也不该碰。但拉梅拉不会责怪洛塞尔索，毕竟他相信自己是第一个喊他 **帮忙** 的Omega。洛塞尔索知道不能在拉梅拉的身体里成结，不能标记，不能在他们做爱的时候去咬拉梅拉的脖子，但他也会做一些在规则边缘挑战的事情，出于他的本能，或者出于他的喜爱。拉梅拉不知道自己是应该告诉他这个规则，还是放任他们俩之间这样亲密的举动，或者两者都做——两者都做？

“你为什么叫我小猴子，Coco？”洛塞尔索显然不知道拉梅拉在想什么，他半张脸埋在枕头里，慢吞吞地对拉梅拉眨眼，“还一直叫。”

拉梅拉眨了眨眼睛，“没有原因，”他说，猛地从毯子里起来，弯下腰，在床边的地毯上找自己的裤子，“我就喜欢这么叫。”洛塞尔索可以从后边看到他脸上的酒窝，“我给你取昵称还需要什么理由？”

洛塞尔索趴在床上，看着拉梅拉穿裤子。他的身体光洁、修长，泛着非常漂亮的小麦色；他的腰部有力，充满韧性，他总是在洛塞尔索扶着他的腰往下按的时候发出那种难以描述的呻吟；他将裤子拉起来，遮住肤色浅一些的大腿和屁股，裤子的上边沿将洛塞尔索的视线引向贴着他脊椎的凹窝。洛塞尔索看着他。“Coquito。”他突然说。

“你说什么？”拉梅拉回过头，他那双深色的眼睛捉住了洛塞尔索。洛塞尔索半张脸贴在枕头里对他笑，又重复了一遍，“Coquito。”

拉梅拉转过身舔了舔嘴唇，露出牙齿。他的眼睛带着那种危险的信号，像是在警告，但洛塞尔索觉得像是在鼓励。拉梅拉比他大了四岁。洛塞尔索想，埃里克平时从来不打年龄牌，但他又总有一种埃里克其实很喜欢自己在他面前为所欲为的感觉。他似乎很享受宠爱洛塞尔索。就像是这种时候。“你说什么，小猴子？”他又说了一遍。他的裤子拉链还没拉上，一条腿弯起，搁在床上。他眯着眼睛看着洛塞尔索，那种眼神就像是一只山猫看着落单的一只麻雀。

“Coquito，Coquito。”一只并不怕他的麻雀。洛塞尔索一边胆大地说，一边翻过身，做好躲拉梅拉的准备，“只准你给我取昵称吗，Coquito？”

拉梅拉跳上床，用四肢扑住他：“你怎么敢！”洛塞尔索笑得更响了，他在毯子下面滚来滚去，但拉梅拉并不给他挣脱的机会。拉梅拉一把扯开了那条毯子，用两腿夹住洛塞尔索的大腿，双手按住他的胸口和肩膀。洛塞尔索立刻就放弃了，乖巧地躺在他的下边，伸出双手，抓住拉梅拉的胳膊让他凑近自己。在拉梅拉俯下身的时候，洛塞尔索搂住了他的脖子。

“我又闻到那种气味啦，埃里克。”他在拉梅拉耳边说，“我确信没有人知道。”他甚至咬了咬拉梅拉的耳垂，“比刚才变得浓多了，钻进我的鼻子里。你敢说不是因为我喊你让你兴奋了吗？”

拉梅拉深深吸了口气，慢慢直起身体，一边顺着洛塞尔索的双腿向后退，一边看着他。洛塞尔索的脖颈、耳朵和胸口都是红的，连眼眶和鼻尖都是红的，他的眼睛专注地、充满渴求地看着拉梅拉，他的身体在发烫，他的眼神也在发烫。他身上的气味像是海浪，从他的腺体一阵一阵地蔓延开来，暂时还不像他操人的时候那么尖锐、那么有攻击性，就像是滚烫的、透明的海水像火焰一样在安静地燃烧。他的脸上带着一种甜蜜的、有些狡黠的微笑，像是在对拉梅拉说：你知道你做了什么吧，Coco？

“ 你进入热潮啦， ” 拉梅拉也笑了，他甚至能感觉得到自己的腺体正在疯狂地分泌荷尔蒙，他们俩的气味混合在一起，像是一个人拿着松枝，另一个人拿着点燃的火柴，他真的爱死了这个味道， “ 你总是会被我带着进入热潮，是吧？ ”

洛塞尔索稍稍抬起一条腿，拿大腿在拉梅拉的两腿之间隔着裤子磨蹭，像是在故意引诱他，又像是在催促拉梅拉快点下床做完他要做的事，然后回来继续和他一起滚在床上。“Coquito。”他又在喊，还稍稍提高了声音，“快点儿，埃里克。”

“给我等着。”拉梅拉弯下腰，用牙齿轻柔地咬了一口洛塞尔索的小腹，“等我拿些水回来。”他的嘴唇就像洛塞尔索的一样滚烫。

**Author's Note:**

> Omega!Son  
> Omega!Harry Winks
> 
> 维尔通亨：以为让我给你遛小孩是免费的吗？(?


End file.
